User blog:LuffyPirateKing/My Chapter 627 Prediction
Chapter 627 : Explanations Cover : Nojiko sitting on an orange stand, while kids are yelling for an orange juice., Page 1: '''(The flashback ends) (Jinbe talked and everyone sat around him and listened carefully) *Jinbe : We never found who killed her..There were fights on who killed her..I even saw my friends fighting and arguing about this...My good friend Aladdin was so pissed that every night was getting into fights and get drunk..He left for his hometown in South Blue mad and angry..I miss him,i wanna know what is he doing now..I never saw Arlong either.But i heard what he did back there... *Hachi : Nyuu~~ *Nami : So thats the reason that Arlong came to my village and ruin my whole life?? *Jinbe : I'm so sorry.. '''Page 2: *Nami : Why are you even sorry.? Its not your fault if Arlong was a peace of shit.. *Jinbe : But.. *Sanji (lights up his cigarette) : Let it go Jinbe,if Nami forgives you,you'r clear.. *Luffy : Shishishi *Jinbe (smiles) : Luffy-kun,did you get my message about Jones?? *Luffy : Message?Jones? *Jinbe : I guess you didnt..Jones was a Soldier in Ryugu..But one day he got mad and left.. Page 3: *Jinbe : He only got in for training and gain strength..He trained by the best..And one day he cursed Neptune and got away by defeating some other soldiers..He formed a crew and started rob shops and even houses...After years he and his crew got very strong..But Jones found the devil..The Energy Steroid..No one knew what is it and how he got it... *Chopper : Energy Steroid??Wow, the devil pill who make everyone who eats it gain extreme strength..? *Jinbe : Exactly..Thats why i dont want you to fight him..Jones is stupid enough that he doesnt care that he lose years by eating them...And he is dangerous.. Page 4: *Luffy : Dangerous?Just tell me where he is and i'll go kick his ass..!! *Jinbe (serious) : This is not a game Luffy-kun.!!! Even you can die from that.. (An explosion comes from behind them) (Its Decken in top of Wadatsumi) *Decken : Bahohohohoho..Shirahoshi~~ please give me another chance~~!! *Shirahoshi : No i dont like you,you're ugly.!! *Decken : U-u-u-u-ugly....(falls from Wadatsumi's shoulder and lands with his head)....That hurt my heart~~!!! *Sanji : Is this guy for real..?? *Luffy : You again?Get outta here Hunchback!! *Decken : H-h-h-h-hunch...Ahhhh thats it..!!(starts running towards Luffy...) Page 5: *Luffy : Oh you wanna fight?? *Decken : (runs towards him,jumps and touch him in the head and run back where he was...) *Luffy : What...??What happened...Are you serious? *Decken : Bahohohohoho...I am DEAD serious... *Sanji (thinking) : He must hide some powers..He cannot be THAT stupid.. Page 6: *Luffy : Yosh... Gear Second...Jet Bazooka!! *Decken : (Jumps and the attack didnt affect him..) *Luffy : Okay..This time i'll hit you and sent you flying...Jet..(Before he finish his attack...) *Decken : (Throwed a rock on Luffy that hits him and sents him far away..) *Sanji/Chopper/Nami : Whaaaaaaat.??? *Decken : Bahohohoho...Whats wrong Straw Hat...Are you dead..?? *Shirahoshi(worried) : Luffy-sama... Page 7: *Sanji : Bastard...(runs towards Decken.....But a hand grabs him and stops him...) *Luffy(Standing up slowly) : Sanji...Wait...He is mine... *Decken : I'm yours?Okay... *Luffy(serious) : I hate you...(gets ready to fight as he walks towards him slowly) *Sanji : Heh...I am sorry i got in the way,Luffy... *Decken : (With a knife in his hand...) Bring it on..!!!! *Luffy : Ahhhhhhh (runs towards him) Page 8: (back at Ryugu Palace) *Jones : Guys bring them here to me.. *Neptune : You stupid peace of shit..Why so much hate for us..? *Jones : Shhhhhh....Dont talk now moron... *Crew : Jones,what to do with this dead skeleton..And why does he have a breathing bubble..?? *Brook(thinking) : I'm not dead.. Yohohoho.. *Jones : Take his bubble and give it to the green swordsman...I want a rematch asshole... *Crew : Okay... *Brook(thinking) : Wait no..!!! I am alive.!! Page 9 : ' *Crew : (They take out Brook's bubble and give it to Zoro...) *Zoro : Ahhhhhhhhh finally air....!!! *Brook(thinking) : What about me...I cant move... *Crewmember 1 : What to do with this bones? *Crewmember 2 : Let him out of the water,i cant watch him,i freak out...!! *Crewmember 1: (He gets Brook out to the surface and gets back to water...) *Brook : Wow,i am alive~~ *Usopp : Zoro, what to do~~ ?? *Zoro : I dont know about you but....I am going fishing.. '''Page 10 : ' *Jones : (he is facing Zoro alone and they are ready to fight) Shahahaha... *Zoro : It would be easy,just like before...(He runs towards him and..) Ittoryu - Slice of Demon ( he jumps right through him and try to cut him) *Zoro : (He is alone and his attack go to waste : Jones is gone) Where is he...He disappeared...What the... *Jones : (He figure is seen from behind) Shahahahaha *Zoro : (Jones is behind him) No way... *Jones : Shahahahaha (He bites Zoro in the shoulder and a huge amount of blood is coming out and he swim away from Jones) *Zoro : Ahhhhh shit...Whats wrong with me...? 'Page 11 : ' *Jones : I see blood....(lick his lips) *Zoro(thinking) : Shit this hurts..A huge wound opened up..He is superior in water okay i must find a way...That stupid ero-cook found a way in water back then.. *Jones : So,are you ready to fight,little bait?? *Zoro : Shut up,i am thinking....And i am not the bait... *Jones : Shahahaha then who are you...? *Zoro : The Fisherman...(He pull out another swords...) Let's see if you can handle two sword you stupid fish... '''Page 12 : *Zoro : Nitoryu....Life of a Fisherman ...!!! *Jones : What..??Did you come up with this just now..? (Zoro is holding his swords the opposite way(i mean they are pointing down), and swim by using his two swords slashing the water) *Zoro : (Swim towards Jones...) *Jones : Pff...What are you doing...Are you skiing?? *Zoro : I SAID SHUT UP.!!Aaaahhh...........(He jumps in the water and Jones lose him..) *Jones : What the ...? Where is he..... (A strong current is coming to Jones with incredible speed...) *Jones : (The water current do a big cross slash to Jones chest and huge amount of blood came out from his mouth and his chest..) How...?? Page 13: (back when the crew and Usopp are..) *Usopp : Gooo Zoro...Yeah..!! *JonesCrew : (Behind him..) What did you say....? *Usopp : Em,ohhh....I-i-i-i-i-i- said Go Zoro dammit..!!! Midori Boshi - Cacto Star (Usopp throw by his Kabuto a huge amount of small cacti pieces that slice most of Jones crew... *Crewmember 3 : You little shit.... *???? : Hey...Leave him alone...He is mine... *Usopp : What..... Page 14 : *Daruma : I said your mine kya~~ .!!! *Usopp : Excuse me but, you are little...I dont wanna fight with you.. *Daruma : Little....?? (jumps fast at Usopp......And bite his leg...) *Usopp : Ahhhhhhh that really hurt... *Daruma : I am a cookie-cutter shark dammit...My bites can really affect even a whale..!!And i didnt bite you that strong...Kya~~ I'll make holes on your body~~.!! *Usopp : Ahhh thats not good...Usopp swiming away fast.. *Daruma : Come back you coward kya!! kya!! (follows him) *Usopp : Never..!! (Swim even faster) Page 15 : *Fukaboshi : (standing next to a hard beaten Dosun..) Ryuboshi,Manboshi...Quickly lets go search the whole town for Shirahoshi...I have a feeling that she'll use her power again..Madam Shirley...I trust her...She said that the whole island will be destroyed..We must stop her before its late.. THE END....Thanks for reading it all and i hoped you liked it..!!!!! Did you liked it? Yeah very cool No,not at all Category:Blog posts